lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexed
Vexed is the eighth episode of Season 1 and the original pilot that sold Lost Girl to Canada's Showcase television channel. The pilot was commissioned in October 2008 and principal photography was completed in February 2009. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis Bo's freelance work earns her a lead on someone who might know something about her mother...but the trail ends at Lou Ann, a death row inmate who claims not to know anything about Bo. Desperate to prove otherwise, and increasingly convinced Lou Ann is innocent; Bo uses all her political wiles to try and bust her out of jail. When she has to admit defeat, Bo's goal switches to one of personal vengeance: to find Vex, the Fae that framed Lou Ann, and make him pay. Plot Bo is riding up in an elevator, blood pouring down her arm. She's hurt and bleeding profusely, and staggers towards Dyson's apartment. She needs him to sex-heal. Dyson at first refuses to do it again, but he succumbs to her and they have wild, rough sex during which Bo's wounds and bruises are healed. When she starts to take too much energy from him, he cries out in pain: "Okay, Bo, enough! I said, enough!" Afterwards, when he tells her that she's healing a lot faster, she responds that she's been working on that with Lauren. Dyson, resentfully, tells her that Lauren is never going to love her, to which Bo responds: "Who said anything about love? And you don't know that." Dyson then tells Bo that he meant what he had said, that this was the last time she could use him to heal and she needed to start handling her healing on her own. Bo and Kenzi meet with Siegfried, a Dark Fae vampire who claims to have information on Bo's mother for sale. He informs her of a fellow Dark Fae named Lou Ann Heidinger who may know about her mother, but she's out of his reach because she's incarcerated on the other side of the border and on death row, with her execution happening in three days. Bo is at the lab being examined by Lauren and tells her she likes her necklace, then asks if she ever misses working on normal people. Lauren responds that she finds humans a "little pedestrian" now after being involved with the Fae, then asks Bo if she'd had any sexual success with humans yet. When Bo tells her she's a little scared to "try the whole meal deal" Lauren tells her she should take her time, and that a Succubus needs a healthy sex life in order to be stable. When Bo replies that she had that covered with Dyson because she trusted him and didn't worry about draining him, Lauren responds that she would be more comfortable "with you choosing someone slightly less well travelled." When Bo gets home she tells Kenzi that now Lauren is also acting jealous. Bo, with Kenzi along, goes to the prison where Lou Ann is held and uses her succubus touch to manipulate the prison guard into letting them through. When she meets Lou Ann, Bo tells her she's looking for her mother and was told she might know who she was. When Bo informs Lou Ann that her mother had sent her to be raised by humans, Lou Ann replies, "You're the foundling. I've heard about you, even in here." But she had nothing to say that could help Bo, and added that she was the last person who would keep a mother from her child. Siegfried is at home preparing a meal when someone appears from behind. It's a Dark Fae Mesmer named Vex, and he tells Siegfried that he's been sharing family business with outsiders. The vampire is then overpowered by Vex's control over him and forced to torture and kill himself. Bo appears at Siegfried's apartment and Dyson asks what she's doing at his crime scene. She tells him Siegfried had been helping her with something personal and Dyson guesses correctly that it had to do with her mother. She tells Dyson that he had no right to judge her as he hadn't spent the last ten years as a "freak with a body count"; and she had to find answers. Bo tells Dyson about Lou Ann and he tells her that she's a Dark Fae and needed to back off. She asks Dyson to get her Lou Ann's file and if there was nothing in it she promised to drop it. At home looking through Siegfried's autopsy report, Bo and Kenzi agree that he had not died easily and that someone had made an "amusement park out of his pain receptors". His heart had been cut out while he was still alive and there were no defensive wounds, ligature marks, or evidence of sedatives. Knowing that there was no way a human could have gotten close enough to do that to a vampire, they conclude that he was killed by some type of Fae. There was nothing in Lou Ann's file connecting her to Siegfried. Based on the forensics, Lou Ann had drowned her stepchildren and then set the house on fire to cover it. Bo goes back to see Lou Ann and tells her that she knows someone had been controlling her and had made her kill the three boys, Lukas, Jacob and Cody. When Lou Ann asks why it mattered to her, Bo answered that they were going to execute her for something she hadn't done and thought that they were somehow connected and needed more time to figure how. Perhaps they could help each other. When Bo asks how things went so wrong for her, Lou Ann responds that she fell in love with a human. She knew the rules but ignored them. He didn't know that she was Fae and the more she had loved him and the boys, the more she tried to distance herself from her clan to protect them. The boys were killed as punishment for choosing humans and she was framed for their deaths. Before she leaves, Bo tells Lou Ann that she was going to get her out of there. Through Lauren, Bo visits The Ash and asks him to stop Lou Ann's execution, but he tells her that Lou Ann is not of his clan nor under his protection. Her situation was a Dark Fae matter and to interfere could start a war between the two clans. He reminds Bo that she had declined to join the Light Fae and had much to learn about the elements of the Fae world. Outside, Lauren pleads with Bo to drop what she was doing, warning her that it was dangerous and she could not help her if Bo got into trouble with the Dark. Bo, defiantly, still wants to help Lou Ann and before leaving tells Lauren that her boss is not the only connection she had. Bo goes to see Mayer, the Luck Fae who is her contact in the Dark Fae and human criminal worlds. She asks him for help in getting a friend out of jail, but Mayer replies that even he is not good with death row. He tells Bo to let this one go because all the Fae, Light and Dark, must respect the rule that keeps their existence secret from humans; and what she wanted to do was too high profile because all human eyes were on Lou Ann. Mayer tells her that Lou Ann had chosen humans over her own kind and his "people" objected and made an example of her. The humans had someone in jail for the crime and the case was closed — it's how things worked in their world. Bo countered that it was exactly why she wouldn't join either the Light or Dark. Since he wouldn't help her out she asked Mayer to find out who the killer was that framed Lou Ann. He tells Bo she'd be hearing from him, then warned her to be careful because she had already made some enemies. Later at home while Bo is preparing for a bath, a Morragh – a Fae species that feeds on anger – sneaks into the house. It's there to kill her. The Morragh attacks Bo and a violent fight ensues. The Morragh is almost impossible to defeat, but before it can attack her again Bo stabs it with an electric cable and the Morragh is electrocuted to death. Dyson comes to see Bo and brusquely tells her that the attempt on her life wasn't an assassination sanctioned by the Elders. If it had been an official hit they would have sent more than one Morragh because her powers were too unknown to risk anything but a major assault. He wanted her to choose a side because if she had no fealty she had no protection. Dyson offers that she could stay with him that night because she needed more healing than what "Lauren's needles" could give her; but Bo responds that she had needed his help that night, not his pity. Bo goes to The Dal and asks Trick what a Morragh was because one had just tried to kill her and he tells her to come to his chamber at the back. While walking around she sees an object and tells Trick that "Lauren has one of these" around her neck and asks if it's some kind of amulet. Trick explains that Lauren is a ward of The Ash and wears it as a mark that she is owned by him, and protected in return. He tells Bo that she has angered someone and for her protection gives her a special weapon called a Siracon. It's made from the horn of a Unicorn, able to hurt all Fae and protect the bearer from corruption. At the Light Fae compound, The Ash informs Lauren that he knows she has been helping Bo without his permission. He tells her that the man Bo seeks, Vex, is a favourite of the Dark Fae Elders, and even they have a hard time controlling him. Should he be provoked or killed the repercussions between the two Fae clans could be catastrophic. If Bo kills Vex, the Dark will kill Bo and he was not ready for that to happen until he knew more about her. He lets Lauren know that he is going to negotiate with The Morrigan to have Vex sent away, but in the meantime he orders her to keep Bo "on a leash" until Vex is gone. When she asks him how she is supposed to contain Bo, since she has tried to reason with her and failed, The Ash tells her: "She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive I'm sure you can think of some away to distract her." Lauren visits Bo at her home that evening. Lauren asked Bo why she was taking the execution of Lou Ann so personally. Bo responded that it was because both she and Lou Ann wanted the same things, and that no matter how miserable she had been before Lauren told her she was Fae, at least she'd hoped that someday she could live a normal human life one day if she wanted to — and it would be her choice to make, not the Fae's — but Lou Ann had made her choice and the Fae punished her for it, and if she let them get away with it what chance would she have of living a life of her own, and who would want to live it with her? When Bo starts to move away, Lauren stops her and kisses her sensually. Bo interrupts Lauren because she had still not made love with a human from fear of causing death and when she asked Lauren what she was doing, Lauren answered that she didn't know yet: "Just let me." When she halts Lauren again, she told her that she didn't want to hurt her, and Lauren replied that she trusted her. The two make love for the first time. Afterwards, when Bo is dressing to go out and find the Dark Fae killer, Lauren becomes concerned and asks her to let it go because her revenge could start a war, and tells her that she (Lauren) was doing what she could politically, and needed a few more hours. Bo then asked her point-blank if she had been sent as a diversion by The Ash, and Lauren admits to it, but when she tried to explain her reasons to Bo and that she was trying to protect her, Bo becomes angry. Lauren begs her to stay and tells Bo that what she wants to do is suicide, and accidentally reveals Vex's name, but refuses to say where he is. Bo storms away and their relationship is harmed. Bo visits Mayer again and this time she calls in his debt to her, demanding to know where to find Vex, and he gives her the location, warning that Vex is a favourite of the Dark Elders and she didn't want that kind of trouble. As Lou Ann is being prepared for execution, with Trick at the back of the audience there to witness it, Bo is grabbing weapons and preparing to confront Vex. She arrives at his nightclub and the Dark Fae taunts her, calling her a confused girl for caring so much about humans — the kind of thinking that got Lou Ann killed, he says. She tells him that it was actually he that got her killed and she was there to make it right. When Vex asked how she intended to do that he used his Mesmer power to make Bo stab herself with her own dagger. While this is happening, Lauren rushes to The Dal, to tell Dyson that she had made a huge mistake because Bo now knew that Vex was the Fae that framed Lou Ann and he was too strong for her. She told him that he was at the strip club on Prospect Road. Dyson rushed out of The Dal as Trick looked on. While Bo is resisting stabbing herself deeper and Vex comes up close to her, she reached behind her and grabbed the Siracon, pulling the dagger out of her at the same time, and sent Vex flying backwards with a punch. Vex recovered and laughed as Bo approached him with the Siracon extended. When she pressed the point of the weapon into his neck he told Bo that he knew things about her and her mother. At that moment, Dyson and Kenzi arrived at the club and he pulled Bo away from Vex, and ordered him to leave. Bo was struggling against Dyson as he told her that if she killed Vex the Dark Fae would not stop until she was dead. Bo then angrily pressed the Siracon against Dyson's neck and Kenzi called her name out loud to stop her from hurting him. When Bo said to him that Vex was the only lead she had to her mother, Dyson replied that Vex had been lying to her and that no one knew about her, then walked away. Kenzi then said to Bo "Let's go home" and they left the club together. At the prison morgue, a body begins to move inside a body bag. The zipper opens and Lou Ann rose out of it. Trick then stepped into the room and told the shocked Fae: "We need to talk." Quotes * DYSON: At least you're healing a lot faster. BO: Yeah. Thanks. 'Been working on that with Lauren. DYSON: I bet. BO: Jesus, Dyson. Leave it already. DYSON: She's just leading you on. She's never gonna love you. BO: Who said anything about love? And you don't know that. * THE ASH: The man Bo seeks is called Vex. He's a favorite of the Dark Fae. If Bo kills Vex, the Dark will kill Bo, and I'm not ready for that until I know more about her. LAUREN: Good. How can I help? THE ASH: I'll negotiate with The Morrigan to have Vex sent away. You will keep Bo on a leash until he is gone. LAUREN: How? I've tried to reason with her. THE ASH: She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive I'm sure you can think of some way to distract her. * BO: Hey, Lauren has one of these around her neck. What is it? Some kind of amulet? TRICK: Lauren? She's ward of The Ash. She wears his mark. Bo: Because she works for him. TRICK: Fae Elders don't employ humans. They own them. In return for their protection. – (about Lauren's medallion) * TRICK: Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae. – to Bo * DYSON: I wish I could tell you there was some grand conspiracy, but there isn't. Vex, Siegfried, Lou Ann; they didn't know anything about your mother. Nobody does. – to Bo Cast * Anna Silk as Bo * Kris Holden-Ried as Dyson * Ksenia Solo as Kenzi * Zoie Palmer as Dr. Lauren Lewis * Rick Howland as Trick * Clé Bennett as The Ash * Marie Ward as Lou Ann * Aron Tager as Mayer (Luck Fae) * Paul Amos as Vex (Mesmer) * Jeffrey R. Smith as Siegfried (Vampire) * Cheryl Quiacos as The Morragh * Robert Thomas as Prison Guard * Sarah Robichaud as Police Officer Songs and Music * Gambling With God ''by Magneta Lane * ''Habanera (from Carmen by Bizet) by A Man Da Band feat. Amanda Clemens * High Speed China by Adrenalin Music * Madman by Clara Klein * Sour Cherry by The Kills * Thas Paso by Tim Tickne * Valley of the Gun by Shelter With Thieves * War Machine by Crooked Valentine * The Warning by Neverending White Lights Trivia * This episode, the series' original pilot, was produced one year and seven months (19 months) before the premiere of Lost Girl on Showcase on September 12, 2010. * In Vexed, Bo does not orally draw chi from anyone and in the sex-chi heal scene between her and Dyson her eyes do not turn blue when she feeds from the sexual energy; instead, her pupils become black and enlarge until her eyeballs become black. * In previous episodes, Kenzi's hair color was black and she occasionally wore a wig of a different color but always returned to the long, straight, black hair style before the end of the episodes. In Vexed her hair is blonde and wavy from start to finish. * At the 2013 Comicpalooza, Zoie Palmer revealed during the Lost Girl panel Q&A that after the completion of principal photography a problem with the film stock was discovered in post-production that necessitated the reshoot of the love scene between Bo and Lauren. ::♦ You can see the differences in the hairstyle and eye makeup of Anna Silk between one scene (Bo and Lauren) and the scene that follows (Bo with Mayer). :: * The soundtrack during the rough sex scene with Dyson is "Sour Cherry" performed by The Kills, and during the sex scene with Lauren it is "Madman" performed by Clara Klein. * The bar scenes at The Dal were filmed in the upstairs section of the Sláinte Irish Pub on Bowen Street in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. The set of The Dal Riata was built after the series was greenlighted and its design was inspired by the venue. References Gallery of Pilot episode About this page http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Vexed This page was last modified on: October 13, 2018 Category:Development and Production Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music